Intoxication with biological toxins is a serious health and bioterrorism threat problem. Our inability to effectively treat toxin exposure makes certain toxins particularly dangerous agents for terrorist attacks. Treatment options for individuals after toxin infection are limited. For example, once someone is intoxicated with botulinum neurotoxin, the individual is paralyzed for periods up to 4 to 6 months or longer depending on the toxin serotype because the toxin is slow to degrade. During this time the patient is entirely dependent on ventilatory assistance.
Hence, a need exists for an effective treatment after intoxication by toxin. A further need exists for a composition that can inhibit the toxin but also cause the toxin to be degraded to alleviate symptoms of the toxin infection.